MadNess
by Yano'sMemories
Summary: What if, the madness returned? What if it picked off students of the Death Weapons Meister Academy one by one? What happens when the Shinigami's own son turns rogue and is enveloped into the darkness?


A/N: Alright, I just saw some HetOni stuff, and I really liked the plot, so I decided to give my hand at dark stories. Warning, I have been told my horror stories can get extremely dark and nearly gore-filled. So if you are not a fan of any of these things, please do not read this story. Rated T for language and violence, and perhaps some angst.

Summary: What if, the madness returned? What if it picked off students of the Death Weapons Meister Academy one by one? What happens when the Shinigami's own son turns rogue and is enveloped into the darkness?

Prologue:

Maka groaned as she held her wounded arm, one eye closed and the other emerald green one squinting up at her opponent. Watched as his disgusting blue-ish sin peeled back to reveal a rotten smile. Leaning down, he grabbed Maka's face roughly, and she tried to pull back, gripping a limp weapon in her hands. Soul hadn't answered anything she'd said for quite some time, but he was still in weapon form, so he was still alive, right? He had to be. Moaning as she tried to move, Maka looked down at her partner.

"Come on Soul…you have to be alive…you have to be…" The Kishin in front of her smirked wider, and threw Maka to the ground. Giving a cackling laugh, he stomped his foot onto Maka's blonde head, forcefully stopping himself from crushing her skull in to say one sentence in a rasping voice that was as crinkled as his skin.

"Sorry honey, your friend's not waking up." His ghastly smirk grew even wider. "And neither will you." 

Maka sat up, the white sheets flying off of her as she gasped for breath. She was sweating, unsure what was reality and what was still nightmare. Glancing around her small room, she soon realized a certain albino was sitting across from her bed, staring at her. Maka sighed, and hung her head, her blonde hair hanging like curtains on her face, strands sticking to her face. Soul's eyebrow twitched and then rose as he studied his frightened meister.

"Another nightmare already?" He asked cautiously, the last time he'd asked he'd received a very harsh Maka chop. After a moment of silence, Maka sighed and gave in, answering his question.

"Yeah…this time you died first." Soul stiffened, and then smirked.

"You serious? Cool guys like me don't die." He said with an arrogant look in his eyes. Rolling her eyes, Maka unwillingly pulled the covers off and walked over to push Soul out of her room.

"Yeah yeah, sure Soul. Can you get out now? I have to change." Soul looked back, and opened his mouth, but smartly shut it when Maka shot him a very frustrated glare, hard-back book already in hand. Holding his hands up in surrender, Soul had barely walked out of the room when the door slammed shut behind him. Glancing back at the door, Soul started grumbling as he headed downstairs, hands in pockets. As he rounded the corner to the kitchen, he noticed Blair still asleep on the couch, in cat form. Frozen in place, Soul glanced up at the stairway, then back at the couch. Wanting to avoid any chance of harm, and a bosom squeeze and/or nosebleed, Soul quickly rushed past. Sighing as he reached the refrigerator, he was discouraged to find the witch-cat already in front of him, sitting on top of the fridge, eyes hooded, tail swishing.

"Running away from Blair? That's not very nice! Now come on, play with me!" Fake crying or a moment, Blair smiled and pounced on Soul, turning into a human in seconds, and rubbing Soul's head into her chest.

A/N: Bleh, so tempted to just right away type out the fighting scenes, so here's the first chapter. Enjoy my fanny fiction children! Oh, and also, I FINALLY got Word today, so spell check is in sync! But my K key is jammed. =/ Fix one problem another pops up. Well, read and review please if you peeps want another chapter! And does it seem rushed to any of you? I just felt like I wasn't taking enough time to write out actions and stuff….


End file.
